


ring it in

by metalgear



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disabled Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgear/pseuds/metalgear
Summary: Brainstorm is manic energy incarnate- so what better time to propose than the most exciting moment of the year?





	ring it in

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some quick fluff for the new year. have a fantastic 2019, everyone.

There was something about New Years Eve that made Brainstorm turn introspective.

His shirt was too formal for a party like this, his bleach blond hair so out of place with his skintone. His contacts were so obviously fake- even though that had, at one point, been the entire reason he'd bought them- that he might as well have been staring at people with 'faker' written on his sclera.

Brainstorm downed his drink, crumpling the paper cup up and tossing it into the trash bin as he left the bathroom. This was no time to dwell in front of mirrors, not when it was already-  _oh, shit._

11:47, and he wasn't exactly Blurr when it came to running halfway across buildings in limited amounts of time.

The chemical formula for ethanol adorned Brainstorm's button up, and even the brace on his red khakis had been done up special for the occasion: easily removable stickers of party hats and martini glasses were stuck onto the visible metal, and he'd tied a shimmering ribbon around it for good measure. Hobbling as fast as he could on his crutches, he was more aware now than ever before of just how loud his brace squeaked. Would Percy notice, he wondered? Would he care?

Questions that would both remain unanswered for as long as it took Brainstorm to reach his partner, all of the way across the penthouse. It was only a few minutes' walk, but you could have easily convinced Brainstorm that he was sprinting across a Moebius Strip with as long as the trip seemed to take him.

Those dark eyes that would await him when he got there, those tan lips with the tiniest little heart-shaped bit of pink towards his teeth- imagining it was nearly as good as the real thing.

"Did you-"

Percy had already started to speak as soon as he saw Brainstorm, but Brainstorm was prepared.

"Run all the way here? Yes."

They took a minute to look eachother over, as Brainstorm caught his breath, then settled into the lounge chair next to the one that Percy was currently blocking. He propped his crutches against the wide glass window that the chairs faced, observing the crowd below. A billboard beneath them told Brainstorm the time before he needed to check his watch:

11:55.

"Have another," Percy phrased it more as a demand than a suggestion, as he pushed another paper cup into Brainstorm's hand. "It's exceptionally weak."

Percy settled into the chair beside Brainstorm, his own drink in hand. Brainstorm watched him nurse it for wholly too long as he thought of a good comeback, and soon enough, the moment had passed to say anything at all.

A crowd of onlookers filled the penthouse around them, led by a braying Teebs and out-of-his-mind-drunk Rod; the perfect distraction, for anyone else.

11:58.

The paper cup was beginning to disintegrate in Brainstorm's hand from the sweat building up against it. He set it down on the floor, in the process knocking over his crutches- which, as they echoed loudly against the thick panes of glass, did nothing to help Brainstorm's overthinking and anxiety.

"I've been thinking..."

But when was he _not_? Brainstorm trailed off.

"Yes?"

Percy met Brainstorm's gaze with the quizzical look that Brainstorm had come to expect from him. It was his version of a 'resting bitch face'- 'resting question face'.

11:59.

Brainstorm fumbled with his pocket, and Percy briefly watched, before raising an eyebrow and turning his gaze back towards the show outside. He lifted his phone to snap a picture of the time- still, 11:59- and both he and Brainstorm seemed to move at exactly the right moment.

12:00.

As soon as Percy's finger had hit the button to snap a picture of the '11:59', the clock changed, and the crowd around them erupted. Drops of champagne from an opened bottle splattered them both, and as Percy turned back to look at his partner, amber droplets appearing like oil on his dark lips, his beautiful brown eyes widened.

"You know I can't get down on one knee, so I can't really say the usual...you know..." Brainstorm cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. "You and me- simpatico?"

Not entirely unsimilar to the pattern on his shirt, the ring bore a formula engraved into its side: C8H11NO2. Dopamine, the pleasure chemical. It was the kind of delightfully nerdy garbage that Percy and Brainstorm loved to pretend to hate, but in their private moments, they would admit to enjoying it unironically. If Brainstorm had the words, he would have expressed to Percy how he wanted to spend the rest of his private moments together, but the energy around them spoke volumes enough.

Percy pecked Brainstorm on the cheek, and Brainstorm pulled him into a deep, breathless kiss.

"Of course," Percy panted, gripping the lapel of his partner's shirt. "But only you could bungle a proposal in such a unique way."

Brainstorm's bleach blond curls fell against Percy's own neat, black hair, and Brainstorm chuckled.

"Well, I'm not hearing a no..."

More champagne spattered onto them. The crowd had noticed, even in Brainstorm's attempt to be discreet, but that was better, anyways. He could blend into the energy, bask in the momentary praise to ignore the pounding anxiety in his chest.

There was a good year- a good _life_ \- awaiting him.


End file.
